The Changes in Life
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Miya and her brother, Rowen, have been dealing with their abusive father for years. Now, no longer able to take the strain it's having on their lives, that changes in a matter of seconds. But will good come out of it, or will they end up suffering more?
1. Chapter 1

The stage lights flashed with the music as Miya and her band performed, the audience cheering and yelling their approval as they danced and swayed with the music.

_"No, sir, Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore, It's your turn, so take a seat, We're settling the final score, And why do we like to hurt so much?, I can't decide, You have made it harder just to go on, And why, all the possibilities, Well, I was wrong_

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_"I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here, 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here, I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn, Oh why, all the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard_

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_"Pain, make your way to me, to me, And I'll always be just so inviting, If I ever start to think straight, This heart will start a riot in me, Let's start, start, hey!, Why do we like to hurt so much?, Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa, That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_"Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa." _

The crowd cheered and applauded as Miya finished singing and the music ended, the band bowing with Miya before they started their next song.

"Thank you. This next song is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine. I hope he'll know who he is and who this song is dedicated from." said Miya, looking at Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Ryo as Aileen and Hana joined her at the front of the stage, mics in hand and the band started the next and last song for the night.

"(Miya) _I hear your whispers, Break the silence and it calms me down, Your taste on my lips, your salty kisses, They say I'm seeking out the danger, That one day you won't let me go, I'll drown, you'll take me down;_ "(w/Aileen&Hana) _I need you Aquarius, Enchanted I will have to stay, I feel you Aquarius, Cause you the sea set me free, You call to me Aquarius,_ (Aileen)_ You call to me, you set me free;_ "(Miya) _I relinquish to your powers, From your grasp I just can't hide, I missed the danger I had to conquer, You made me feel alive, They say I have to be aware, That one day you won't let me go, I'll drown, you'll take me down;_ "(w/Aileen&Hana) _I need you Aquarius, Enchanted I will have to stay, I feel you Aquarius, Cause you the sea set me free, You call to me Aquarius;_ "(Aileen, eyes locked w/Cye's) _I long for you Aquarius, I need to be with you again, I fear you Aquarius, My destiny till the end;_ "(w/Miya&Hana) _I need you Aquarius, Enchanted I will have to stay, I feel you Aquarius, Cause you the sea set me free..."_ The crowd cheered and applauded but they were looking at Cye, who was smiling and even blushing a little but he was honored by the song. Aileen walked down off the stage and walked toward Cye, who stood as she approached him and as she stopped in front of him, he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"That was beautiful Aileen, thank you." he said.

"You're my Aquarius." said Aileen, smiling.

"Yours and only yours, 'til the day that I die." said Cye than he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, pulling away a few minutes later than, without saying a word, took her by the hand and led her out of the nightclub.

"We won't be seeing those two 'til morning." said Ryo.

"Nope. It's good to see them so happy together. They were definitely meant for each other." said Rowen.

"Never thought Cye would find a girl as shy as he usually is around girls. I certainly didn't expect him to find one before me." said Kento.

"You think you're such a lady killer don't you?" asked Rowen.

"Yep and I'll prove it. I'll get any girl in here to go out with me, and I'll even let you guys pick the girl." said Kento.

"How 'bout Tori." said Miya as she walked over and sat down next to Rowen.

"Yeah, Tori. Man, that's one hard girl for any guy to get a date with." said Ryo.

"But if anyone can, Kento can. He can get any girl he wants." said Rowen sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll show you." said Kento, getting up and walking over to where Tori stood by the bar, talking to Hana and Jade.

"Hope Kento has his will written out." said Miya as she and the others watched the exchange going on between their friends by the bar.

"He seems to be doing alright so far." said Ryo as he watched his friend confidently talking to Tori.

Right then, Tori got the biggest scowl on her face before she reached over and slapped Kento so hard that he would have fallen if he hadn't landed against the bar before she, Hana and Jade walked away.

"Spoke too soon there Ryo. You just jinxed him." said Miya.

Kento walked back over to the table holding his cheek and looking at though his pride had just been wounded, which it probably was.

"Well that went well, for a minute." said Kento as he took his seat, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"What did you say to her to make her hit you?" asked Rowen.

"I asked her if she wanted to see a movie tomorrow, she said sure. Then I said 'so long as we're in the theatre...why don't we get some play?'" said Kento.

"Ah, Kento. You should have known better than that. Who taught you how to flirt with girls anyway?" asked Miya.

"Nobody. I taught myself, thank you very much." said Kento.

"Well that explains a lot." said Rowen.

"Oh, like you can do better Ro? I have yet to see you make a move on Ashiyu. And don't deny it; everyone here knows that you like her. She's the only way capable of getting your nose out of a book." said Kento.

"I'm not denying anything. I just don't think that the time is right for me to have a girl like her in my life." said Rowen.

"Stop being such a wuss Ro and ask her out. You need a girl man." said Kento.

"I don't want to get her involved." said Rowen.

"Leave my brother alone Kento. He has his reasons so just let it go." said Miya.

"Oh, and I suppose you have your reasons as well for why you have yet to admit to Sage how much you've liked him the past year?" asked Kento.

"Yes. I don't want to see him get hurt. Besides, I don't need to drag anyone else down with me. It's too dangerous." said Miya.

Silence fell upon the table. Everyone knew about how Miya and Rowen's mother had left and disappeared when they were little and that their father was an alcoholic and abusive to his children. What they didn't know was the extent of the abuse. Their father never left any bruises or marks that could be easily seen. The only reason they had found out about the abuse was because they had accidently seen a bruise on Rowen's back a few years ago while the two siblings were hanging out with them one day and the guys had started wrestling, playing around. That's when they had confronted their friends about it and the two had no choice but to tell the truth.

Miya and Rowen were actually glad that their friends had confronted them about it. It meant they could stop lying to their friends and deceiving them. They hated having to lie to their friends. They were extremely thankful to have the friends that they did. It made having to deal with the abuse at home easier. They had people they could talk to about it and trust. It meant a lot to them.

"You two need to stop letting your father drag you down, and stop being afraid to live your lives. If Sage and Ashiyu really care about you guys, and I know they do, they will want to be involved in your lives and would willing face the danger so you could be together. Don't let your father hold you back from being happy." said Ryo.

"Ryo, I know that you're trying to help, but you don't know what it's like, what we go through every day. And I hope that you never have to know. I wouldn't wish this on even my worst enemy. No one deserves this." said Miya. She then stood up and walked outside, feeling the sudden need for fresh air. She walked into the alley beside the club they were at, leaning back against the wall. She knew that Ryo was only trying to help but sometimes she wished he wouldn't. She knew he was right but she refused to let someone get hurt because of her, especially Sage. He had a good life with his family, she was not about to mess that up.

"Miya? What're you doing back here?"

Miya looked up at the owner of the voice and felt her heart leap in her chest. She was looking directly into the face of none other than Sage. She was happy to see him but at the same time, she wasn't. She didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want to have to tell him why she was standing in the alley. She also knew that she couldn't lie to him. He could tell when she was lying.

"Just thinking. Needed some fresh air." said Miya.

Sage nodded as though in understanding and she couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't question her further. Maybe he could sense that she didn't really want to talk about it right now. He stepped closer and leaned back against the wall right next to her. He was standing close enough that they were almost touching. Miya could practically feel his skin on hers and it gave her goosebumps just thinking about it.

_'Alright Miya, stop it. Get a hold of yourself. You don't need to drag him into your nightmare. He doesn't deserve that." _Miya scolded herself.

"I'm sorry I missed you perform. Lessons ran a little late. We were a little short handed." said Sage. He was president of the Kendo club at school.

"It's okay. Maybe next time." said Miya.

"Yeah, maybe. I really wanted to see you perform today. I love to hear you sing." said Sage.

"I know. I wish it could have been on a better day where you would have been able to make it." said Miya.

"Yeah, me too." said Sage.

Silence passed between the two of them for a minute. Miya shifted, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the silence but not knowing what to say.

"So, do you wanna talk about what had you standing out here all by yourself?" asked Sage.

Miya let out a small sigh. She knew it would eventually come back to this. She also knew that she might as well tell him the truth now. He would find out sooner or later anyway. So she recounted everything that had happened after her performance, up to the moment when she came outside. She knew that Sage already knew that she held feelings for him. She didn't have to tell him. He could read her like a book.

"I see. You know, Ryo's right. You and Ro need to start living your own lives instead of letting your father hold you back because of the things he does to you. You can't keep living your life in fear. It won't get you anywhere." said Sage.

"I know, but it's not that simple. It's not that we're afraid of our father. It's that we're afraid of what he could do to someone else, someone we care about and we don't want anyone else to have to go through what we go through. I don't want to be afraid anymore, but I don't want to see you get hurt." said Miya.

Sage moved so that he now stood in front of Miya, their bodies so close that they were almost touching. He carefully took her hands in his and held them gently.

"Miya, I would gladly accept the danger for you. I would take any risk for you, willingly. You are worth everything to me. I would give my life for you." said Sage, looking into her eyes.

"But I don't want you to. You don't deserve this life Sage. You deserve better, you deserve to be happy. And you deserve better than me, better than what I can give you." said Miya. She tried to walk away but when she did, she felt Sage pull her back. She felt her back hit the wall right before she felt soft lips on her own. She quickly realized that Sage was kissing her. She couldn't stop herself. She kissed him back, a tear falling from her eye.

A minute later, Sage slowly pulled away. He saw the tear running down Miya's cheek and gently wiped it away before he smiled softly.

"Oh Sage." said Miya as she threw herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly, afraid to let go. "I'm so scared. I don't wanna be afraid anymore."

"It's okay, you don't have to be. I'll protect you. I know there's only so much I can protect you from but I will do what I can. I **will** protect you, I promise." said Sage.

Miya said nothing, instead pulling herself impossibly closer to Sage, seeking the comfort she found being held in his arms. She felt so safe when she was with him, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her, but she also knew that once she was home it would change all too quickly because Sage wouldn't be there to be able to protect her. For now though, she was happy and content just to stand there in that alley with him, finding shelter in his arms.

The days went by fairly quickly. Everyone went about their days as they normally did. Well, almost everyone. For two people, their days were different. Everyone had noticed how close Miya and Sage were now, especially their friends. They noticed that it had started after that night at the club. They never said anything however. They were happy for the two. Miya was smiling more and was more sure about herself now. They didn't want to see that taken away. It was good to see Miya happy. Now they just had to work with the other sibling.

"So Ro, you talk to Ashiyu yet?" asked Kento one day as he walked up to his friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"No. And I don't plan on it any time soon either so stop asking." said Rowen before breaking free from Kento and walking away.

The guys couldn't help but feel concerned for their friend. Even Miya was concerned about her brother. She realized now how wrong she was to keep living in fear because of her father and how she should have talked to Sage sooner. Now that she had, she felt happier than she ever had in her entire life. She wished that her brother would do the same.

Then, one rainy day, everything seemed to change. Miya and the guys were at the club as usual. The only ones not present were the girls. Ashiyu called and said she had to run an errand for her mother, so the other girls went with her to help her out and to keep her company.

The guys watched on as Miya took the stage, ready for her performance and one that Sage was actually able to come and see. However, the song that she was about to sing she had picked for a specific reason, as a message and she hoped that the person the message was to would catch on and listen.

_"And when it rains on this side of town, It touches everything, Just say it again and mean it, We don't miss a thing, You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole (Blackest hole), And convinced yourself that it's not the reason, You don't see the sun anymore;_

_"And oh, oh, how could you do it?, Oh, I, I never saw it coming, And oh, oh, I need the ending, So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?;_

_"And when it rains, Well, you always find an escape, Just running away from all of the ones who love you, From everything, You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole (Blackest hole), And you'll sleep till May, And you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore;_

_"And oh, oh, how could you do it?, Oh, I, I never saw it coming, And oh, oh, I need the ending, So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?;_

_"Take your time, Take my time;_

_"Take these chances to turn it around (Take your time), Just take these chances, We'll make it somehow, And take these chances to turn it around (Take my...), Just turn it around;_

_"And oh, how could you do it?, Oh, I, I never saw it coming, Oh, oh, how could you do it?, Oh, I, I never saw it coming, Oh, oh, how could you do it?, Oh I, I never saw it coming, Oh, oh, I need an ending, So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_"You can take your time, Take my time."_

When the music ended and the crowd applauded, Miya looked toward the table where her friends were sitting, only to see that her brother was missing. He had obviously gotten the message that she had sent and she hoped that he was acting on it.

Later that night, Miya lay with Sage at his family's place, laying side by side in one of the guest houses so they could have some privacy. She knew that there would be some consequences waiting for her when she got home, but it would be worth it so she could spend time with boyfriend. She wasn't afraid of her father anymore, not as long as she knew that Sage would always be there for her when she needed him.

"You think Rowen got the message I was trying to send him today?" asked Miya, breaking the silence.

"Well, he seemed like he was deep in thought for a minute than he left pretty quick so I would guess that he did and hopefully he acted on it." said Sage.

"I hope so. I want my brother to be as happy as I am now. I never realized what he and I were missing until that night. It feels so different." said Miya.

"And it will for some time. Don't ever let fear keep from being happy Miya. You have friends who are always willing to be there for you when you need us. All you have to do is reach out to us. We care about you and Rowen." said Sage.

"I know. And we're both grateful to have friends like you guys, friends who we know we can trust and rely on, who aren't afraid to be there for us." said Miya.

"That's what real friends are for." said Sage.

The two remained content lying together until it was late and Miya knew that she had no choice but to head home. She said her goodbyes to Sage and his family before heading the direction of her father's house. She didn't really consider it her home, it was just where she lived for the time being until her and Rowen could get away and live in their own place, away from their father's torment and abuse. The two of them had been saving up money, hiding under a loose floorboard in their room where their father couldn't find it and take it away from them. They needed the money so they could get out of there and live their own lives.

As she drew nearer to the house, Miya could feel the chills that ran through her body. She was tempted to just turn around and run back to Sage, but she kept moving forward. She knew she would have to face their father sooner or later. She knew she might as well just get it over with now. She walked up the steps to the front porch, pausing for a moment at the front door. She drew a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come before turning the knob and walking into the house. She wasn't prepared for the silence that greeted her though. She knew that at this time, her father would be sitting in the living room with a bottle of liquor in his hand and watching tv. Instead, the tv was off and there was no one in the living room. She checked the kitchen. Nothing. She checked the basement. Nothing again. She checked the dining room. Still nothing. So she headed for her father's bedroom. What she saw when she went in there, she was not prepared for.

Rowen sat on their father's bed, his back to her as she stood in the bedroom doorway. He had his head down, staring at something on the floor. Something was wrong, Miya could tell that much already and it started to frighten her. There was no reason for her brother to be in their father's bedroom. The only areas of the house they were allowed in was their bedroom, the kitchen when they ate and then had to clean it spotless, and the livingroom but only long enough to pass through it to leave the house. She hesitantly took a few steps forward into the bedroom.

"Rowen?" she said softly, wanting to be careful so as not to startle her brother.

Rowen turned his head to see his sister standing there in their father's room, watching him. He could see a small fear in her eyes and he couldn't blame her for it. He would be the same way if he were in her shoes. He knew what his father was planning to do when she got home. He knew that their father knew where she was and why she hadn't come home. He refused to let anything happen to his sister, so he had to step in.

"I'm sorry Miya. I knew what he was planning to do to you. I had to do it, I had to stop him. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore sis. You've been so happy this past week, I didn't want to chance anything ruining that." he said.

"Rowen, what are you talking about? What happened?" asked Miya. She moved closer to Rowen and she wished she hadn't.

There, on the floor, lay their father in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were still open and staring up at the ceiling above him. She could see a bullet wound in his chest and a gun lay next to his body on the floor. She understood what her brother had just done. He had shot their father, for her. He did what he felt he had to, to protect her. No, this wasn't what she wanted. Her brother had just killed their father and now she was going to lose him.

"Oh Rowen." said Miya as she knelt in front on her knees and embraced her brother, tears in her eyes for what she knew was in store for her brother. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't. There had to be something that she could do to protect him now, the way that he had just protected her.

"I'm so sorry Miya. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. I couldn't let him hurt you, not like that." said Rowen as he held his sister tight.

Just from the way he was talking, Miya had a good idea what their father had had in store for her when she walked in the door and it was nothing pleasant. He had done it the last time she had come home late, when she was younger. She had got held up at school by one of her teachers. After that, she made sure that she was always home on time.

"Rowen, you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to do this to protect me. We could have found another way." said Miya, the tears falling from her eyes.

"I didn't see any other way. He didn't leave me any choice. I had to do it Miya, for you. I had to protect my little sister." said Rowen.

"You're only 10 months older than me Ro." said Miya.

"That still makes me your big brother and you my little sister." said Rowen.

Miya couldn't help but smile, even through the tears. Her and Rowen had always taken care of each other, through everything. It didn't matter how big or how small, they were always there for each other. And now she might never get to see her brother again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sage's dad, who was a police officer, was the first one to arrive at the Hashiba house after several calls came in about neighbors hearing what sounded like a fight. He took one look around the room but had said nothing. He called in backup before taking both Miya and Rowen out of the house and taking Miya to the Date residence, where he strictly instructed her to stay until he came back. He had called ahead and told his wife what was going on (most of the household was in bed). He had no choice but to take Rowen with him to the police station and deal with things there.

Right now, Miya was silently sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Date, cups of hot tea sitting in front of them but untouched. They weren't sure what was going to happen but they did know that just sitting here waiting for word back from Mr. Date was just making them even more nervous, especially Miya. She didn't want to lose her brother. He was the only family that she had left. She was scared for her brother.

Just then, the phone rang and it startled both of them. Mrs. Date then got up from where she sat and answered it.

"Alright, I understand. Yes, I'll tell her." said Mrs. Date before hanging up the phone and turning to Miya. "I'm afraid that your brother is gonna have to stay at the station for a few days. The evidence is still being collected and analyzed. My husband's going to stay with your brother for now. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about though."

Miya could only nod her head, throat feeling too tight to dare to try and speak, her eyes trying to hold back welled-up tears.

"Come on, I'll take you to one of the guest rooms so you can get some rest. I'll take you to visit your brother tomorrow." said Mrs. Date.

Miya shook her head. She didn't want to be anywhere except with her brother but she couldn't be with him. She especially didn't want to be left anywhere alone, even if she knew that she no longer had to worry about her father and his abuse. She didn't like to be alone. She wanted Rowen there, so she would know that everything was going to be okay from now on and that they didn't have to worry or be scared anymore.

Mrs. Date headed out of the kitchen, disappearing up the stairs. She didn't like leaving Miya alone but she knew that the poor girl didn't need to be left alone with all that had happened. She needed someone there for her and Mrs. Date knew exactly who she needed right now. She opened the bedroom and walked in, walking over to the bed and shaking the form laying in it.

"Sage, Sage honey, wake up." said Mrs. Date, shaking her son awake.

Sage stirred before opening his eyes, rolling over on to his back as he looked up at the form of the person who woke him, seeing his mother standing over him.

"Mom what is it, what's wrong?" asked Sage.

"Miya is sitting downstairs in the kitchen, she needs you. She's really upset. I tried to get her to go to one of the guest houses but she wouldn't go." said Mrs. Date.

"Wait, why is Miya here? I thought she went home?" said Sage.

Mrs. Date explained to her son what had happened and why his father had brought Miya back here, feeling it was best for her to be there with a family who truly cared for her than some strangers. Sage couldn't believe what his mother was telling him. He never would have imagined that something like this would happen to Rowen and Miya, especially for Rowen to do it himself. Then again, it made sense because of how protective Rowen was over Miya.

"Alright mom, I'll take care of her. You should try to get some sleep; I'll take care of Miya from here. And don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl, she's never let anything hold her down before." said Sage.

"I just don't know what's going to happen to her if she were to lose her brother. I know the two of them are very close to each other. This kind of thing shouldn't have had to happen to anyone, let alone to a couple of kids like Rowen and Miya. They've already endured enough pain. They don't deserve to have to go through something like this, they've been through enough." said Mrs. Date.

"Yeah, I know." said Sage. He got up from his bed and headed down to the kitchen while his mom headed to her room to rest. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and he found Miya still sitting at the table where his mom had left her, holding on to her cup of tea but with no desire to drink it. He had never seen her look so sad, so miserable. He wasn't sure what he could do to help her feel better, but he did know that he would do anything that he could to be there for her and to comfort her.

Miya slowly looked up at Sage from her cup when she heard someone come down the stairs but it had taken her a while to process what was going on. She had expected it to be Mrs. Date coming back down to get her but she saw it was Sage instead and she felt her heart leap with joy at the sight of seeing him. She couldn't bear to smile at all but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel the happiness of seeing Sage in her heart or that it didn't show in her eyes.

Sage walked over to where she was sitting, gently pulling her to her feet than pulling her to his chest, holding her in his arms. He could hear Miya as she began to cry against his chest. It was what he wanted. It was good for her to let out some of her sadness and pain that she was feeling.

Once Miya's crying had died down, Sage pulled her away from his chest so he could look at her, wiping away her tears.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep." said Sage. He guided her from the kitchen up the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed, leaning back on his pillows than pulling Miya into his bed to join him, letting her curl up next to him with her head on his shoulder. He gently consoled her until she eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep.

True to her word, Mrs. Date took Miya to visit Rowen the next day after seeing her son and daughters off to school. Mrs. Date was going to let Miya stay home from school today, give her time to cope and try to clear her thoughts, but Miya was too focused on seeing her brother so she could talk to him and find what was going to be happening to him.

Miya sat in the visiting room waiting to see her brother. Mr. Date had gone to get him. Mrs. Date had decided to wait outside for her so she could spend time with her brother. And when the door opened and Mr. Date led in Rowen, Miya could barely contain herself. She knew that her brother didn't deserve to be here but she also felt helpless. She didn't even know if there was anything she could do to help her brother out of this.

"I can't let you two stay in here long but I can give you some time. I'll come back when I have to." said Mr. Date, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Before anything was said, Miya hugged her brother tightly and once she had her arms around him, she didn't want to let go. She felt Rowen hug her back.

"You shouldn't have come to see me Miya, but I'm glad you did." said Rowen.

"I had to. I've been so worried about you since Mr. Date brought you here. If it wasn't for Sage, I probably wouldn't have even slept at all last night." said Miya.

"So you stayed with Sage and his family last night?" asked Rowen.

"Yeah and, don't get me wrong, I enjoy my time there but I would have rather been with my brother after what's happened." said Miya.

"I know, but I'm glad that you stayed there. You don't need to be around me right now, not here." said Rowen.

"And you don't deserve to be here Rowen. You were only protecting me because of all dad has put us through in the past. He deserved what he got. No one else was doing _**anything**_ about what he was doing to us. Our friends weren't the only ones who knew. The neighbors could hear it and yet they did nothing. We were left on our own, to deal with all this. You did what you had to. I'm not sad that dad is dead. I can actually sleep safely at night without worrying about what he'll do to me or to you while I'm asleep. I don't have to worry about looking over my shoulder or watching my back all the time. I don't have to worry about what's going to happen when we go back to that house." said Miya.

"If _we_ even go back there at all, it may just be you going back without me Miya." said Rowen.

"Don't say that; don't say that kind of thing to me Rowen. You may be my big brother but you still have no right to say that to me." said Miya.

"You're right, I'm sorry." said Rowen.

"I just want to be home with you Ro, wherever that may be. I don't care, as long as you're not here. This isn't fair. Why is it we are the ones that have to suffer? Why is it that our lives are turned upside down? I wanna do something, anything I can to help, but I don't know what to do. Right now, I'm so scared of losing you that I can't even think straight." said Miya.

"I know, but I don't think that there is anything you can do, at least not right now. At the moment, you're helping me just by my knowing that you are safe and that he can't hurt you anymore. I didn't plan on this happening, it just did. I just don't know if I regret it or not. I miss you just as much as you miss me Miya. I wish I was able to be with you too, but as of right now I'm not and we both may have to get used to that fact." said Rowen.

"But I don't want to Ro, I don't want to get used to having to live without you. It's too hard, knowing that you're stuck in here because of him. I thought what he did to us our whole lives was bad enough, but now I am being forced to live without my brother because of him. I want it all to just stop, I want the nightmares to stop, I just want it all to stop." said Miya.

"I want it all to stop too Mi, but the fact is that I did what I did regardless. And unfortunately I have to pay the price and accept the consequences of my actions, even if it was to protect you. But I know that Sage and his family will take care of you and that you will have the family that you really need and deserve." said Rowen.

"No!" cried Miya, throwing herself into her brother's chest and throwing her arms around him, tears flowing from her eyes onto his shirt. "Stop saying stuff like that to me! You're my brother Ro and I love you and there is nothing that will change that. You protected me like any brother would and I don't hold that against you. That does not matter to me, you do. I would have done the same for you and I know that you would not hold that against me if it was me in your place. You're all the family that I have left and I don't want to lose you."

Rowen placed his arms around his sister, holding her against him and wanting to comfort her. He felt the pain that she was in, but didn't know what he could do to help ease it. He was in just as much pain as his sister was. He hated that they had to be apart right now, but there was nothing he could do to change any of it. He truly wished that there was, but there wasn't.

Miya clung to her brother, wishing that she could turn back the hands of time and change what Rowen had done, change the way that their lives had turned out, and make sure that they could do things differently than they had turned out. However, she knew that she couldn't and that it wasn't going to happen. What was done is done and there was no changing it, no matter how bad either of them wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Miya sat with Sage and the others at school the next day. Mrs. Date wouldn't allow her to stay home again, no matter how much Miya wanted to stay. She knew that people were going to be talking and she had no interest in listening. The only thing that prevented this was the fact that she was always with at least two of her friends throughout the day. Now they were all sitting together at lunch, although Miya was the only one not eating. She felt like she had no appetite.

"Come on Miya, you should at least try to eat something." said Cye.

"I can't." said Miya, looking down.

"Hey, I'll eat her lunch for her!" said Kento.

"Can it Kento. You need to try so you can keep your strength up. I understand how much you're hurting right now, but Rowen needs you to stay strong for him." said Sage.

"I know, but I just don't feel hungry right now." said Miya.

"Sage, you know, if she isn't hungry than you can't force her to eat." said Tori.

"I am _not_ trying to force her to eat, I just don't like seeing her like this and I just want to make sure that she stays healthy." said Sage defensively.

"Guys, come on, don't fight. This isn't what Miya needs right now." said Hana.

"You're right. Sorry Mi." said Sage.

"Yeah, sorry Miya. I wasn't trying to fight with your boyfriend or anything." said Tori.

"It's okay, I know that you both mean well and both care about me. I'm glad that I have all you guys to help me get through this. I just really miss my brother and I don't think I'll be able to get back to normal until I know that every is gonna be alright." said Miya, leaning against Sage, feeling his arms around her, holding her in his strong but gentle embrace.

"Hey, we're always here for you if you need us, you know that." said Ryo.

"Yeah, you aren't alone in this. We'll be right here by your side." said Ashiyu.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me." said Miya, smiling like she hadn't in a while. She was happy that her and Rowen had such good friends.

Right then, they all watched as Sage's mother pull up. She stopped the car and got out. Miya couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Sage.

"You're father just found out some news about Rowen." said Mrs. Date.

Sage and Miya got up, walking over to where Mrs. Date stood. Miya was scared to hear what she had to say about her brother.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Rowen? Did something happen?" asked Miya.

"No, Rowen's fine. But he is going to be put on trial. And we are getting lucky because he's being released but he's going to have to stay with us and he'll be watched. He isn't allowed to go anywhere else but our house and school." said Mrs. Date.

To Miya, that was the best news that she had heard so far. She wanted to run home to see her brother right then and there.

"Your father is bringing home when you guys are getting out of school. He'll be picking you guys up so that you guys can see him and ride home together. I just thought that I would come by and give you the news in person." said Mrs. Date.

"That's  
great, thanks mom." said Sage, happy for both Rowen and Miya than he was about being able to see his friend. "Hey, I know that the others are really going to want to be able to see Rowen too so would it be alright if they came over?"

"I don't see why not. Rowen is going to need all of you to help him get through this, just as much as Miya has needed you." said Mrs. Date.

" And I appreciate everything everyone has done for me. It has been a big help, even if it didn't show." said Miya.

"Hey Sage, what's up man?" yelled Kento.

Miya headed over to tell everyone the good news while Sage finished talking to his mother.

"What's up Miya? Was that about Rowen?" asked Ryo.

"Yes, it was. Sage's dad said that Rowen gets to come home today! He's picking Sage and I up after school and he's bringing Rowen with him!" said Miya excitedly.

"Miya, that's great news!" said Cye.

"That's wonderful! Ro didn't deserve to be in that awful place anyway." said Aileen.

"And if you guys want to come over to see him, my mom said it would be alright." said Sage as he walked back over to the group.

"Are you mental dude? Of course we're all coming over to see Ro." said Kento.

"Your mom may want to lock up all of her food Sage." said Tori with a smile.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kento, obviously feeling insulted.

All of the others could not help but laugh. Kento crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed toward their classes. The friends also grabbed their bags and headed to their own perspective classes. Miya's next class was with Cye and Ashiyu. She gave Sage a kiss before heading to class with her two friends.

All of them grew more and more anxious as the time ticked down to the final minutes of class. They were all ready for school to end so that they could see Rowen. They all missed him and wanted to be there for him in his desperate time of need. He would be going through a lot for a while, maybe more than he had already been through. They all wished that time would go by faster. And when they final bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home, they all jumped out of their seats, grabbing their things and heading out. They met up in the hall as they headed for the main doors.

As the group walked outside, they looked around for Sage's dad. They spotted him after a few minutes, but didn't see Rowen.

"Hey dad, where's Ro?" asked Sage as they walked over to his dad's car.

"He's right here."

They all turned around to see Rowen standing under the tree behind them, leaning back against with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Rowen!" exclaimed Miya happily, dropping her bag, running over and throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

Rowen wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her, happy to see her again. He didn't want to let her go. He regretted what he had done, but only because of how much it had hurt and was still hurting his sister. She was the most important person in his life. She had always been there for him and had stuck by his side through everything that their father had done to them and made them do.

Flashback

_Miya and Rowen were heading home from school together, just like they did every day. The walk was fairly quiet, but they didn't really need to have a conversation. If they did, it would just be about what they were getting ready to face when they walked through the front door. It had been happening every day for the past week. They dreaded what was getting ready to happen as they walked through the front door._

_As they walked through the front door, they found their father standing by the hall, leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand. Rowen stood protectively in front of his sister while she held on to his arm, scared even though she knew what was to come. Both prayed that it wouldn't happen, but they knew that it was going to when they saw their father standing in the spot he always did when this was going to happen._

_"Don't stand there looking stupid, get in there." said their father._

_Rowen reluctantly led the way to their room, Miya holding on to him as she followed him. They passed their father, even more scared now that he was behind them._

_As soon as they walked into their bedroom, their father grabbed Miya by her hair, pulling her away from Rowen._

_"Dad, don't." said Rowen, turning around to help his sister._

_"Shut up!" yelled their father as he punched him, knocking Rowen to the ground._

_"Rowen!" cried out Miya, terrified. She felt herself thrown down on her bed, her wrists tied to the bed posts. "No!"_

_Once both of her wrists were tied, their father grabbed Rowen by the neck hard and pulled him over to the bed. He forced Rowen to kneel on the foot of the bed at Miya feet._

Rowen quickly snapped out of it. He didn't want to even think about that right now, he didn't want to think about it ever again.

Miya finally pulled out of the hug but stayed close to her brother.

"Let's go home." she told her brother with a smile.

Miya, Rowen, and Sage climbed into the car with Mr. Date and Sage's dad drove away from the school, heading toward the Date residence.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Date residence, Miya and Rowen sat with Sage and all their friends in one of the guest houses. They knew that it would've been too crowded if they were in the main house. Besides, they let the friends all be together and have some privacy so they could hang out and do things they wanted to do. They were trying not to think about the upcoming days to Rowen's trial. None of them wanted to think about what could happen to Rowen.

"Hey Miya, aren't you suppose to sing at the club tonight?" asked Rowen.

"Yeah, but my brother is more important than singing at a club." said Miya.

Rowen could only smile. He was glad that his sister was there with him, even if he enjoyed the fact that she had her gig at the club.

"You know, Miya could do a performance for us right here." suggested Cye.

"Hey, yeah, that's a great idea Cye." said Aileen.

"Ah come on guys, I can't." said Miya.

"Yes you can Miya. Come on, you know how much we all enjoy hearing you sing." said Sage.

"Hey, we all know why you want to hear her sing Sage." said Kento teasingly with a wink.

"Shut it Kento. What they do is none of your business." said Tori.

"Alright you two don't make me separate you now. You guys fight like you're already married." said Hana.

"Like we don't already know what's going on between the two of you." said Ashiyu.

"Hold on, did I miss something?" asked Rowen.

"Kento and Tori went out on a date last night." said Ryo, teasing back.

"Hey, this is not about me, this is about Miya singing." said Kento defensively.

"A little testy aren't you Kento?" asked Cye.

Kento remained silent, only glaring at his friend.

"Alright, alright, I guess I can sing just one song for you guys, since you did ask nicely." said Miya.

"That's my girl." said Sage quietly, only Rowen hearing him since he was sitting right next to him.

Miya heard him too but said nothing, clearly her throat.

Right then, Hana walked in the room with Miya's acoustic guitar. Miya hadn't even noticed that she had left the room.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" asked Miya.

"Maybe." said Ryo.

Miya just smiled, taking her guitar from Hana. She started playing one of her favorite songs.

"I'm dying to catch my breath, Oh, why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around, Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace;

"Don't tear me down for all I need, Make my heart a better place, Give me something I can believe, Don't tear it down, what's left of me, Make my heart a better place;

"I'm here on the edge again, I wish I could let it go, I know that I'm only one step away, From turning it around, Can you still see the heart of me?, All my agony fades away, When you hold me in your embrace;

"Don't tear me down for all I need, Make my heart a better place, Give me something I can believe, Don't tear it down, what's left of me, Make my heart a better place;

"I tried many times but nothing was real, Make it fade away, don't break me down, I want to believe that this is for real, Save me from my fear, don't tear me down;

"Don't tear me down for all I need, Make my heart a better place;

(Ashiyu took over playing Miya's guitar while Sage took Miya by the hand and danced with her.)

"Don't tear me down for all I need, Make my heart a better place, Give me something I can believe, Don't tear it down, what's left of me, Make my heart a better place, Make my heart a better place."

Everyone clapped for Miya, just as they always did when she would sing. They all loved her voice and loved any song that she sung.

The group hung out for several more hours than the group had to head home, minus Sage, Miya and Rowen. Rowen and Miya were staying in the guest house so Sage kissed Miya good night than headed to the main house.

_*I know that this is a short chapter, but I promise that there is more coming. And there will be a twist coming up to! So be on the look out.*_


	5. Chapter 5

When Miya woke up the next morning, she suddenly didn't feel well. Her stomach felt nauseous, she felt like her head was on fire, and when she sat up she felt dizzy. She tried to shake it off, figuring it was just from all the stress and she hadn't noticed until now. She carefully got up off the bed and went to wake up her brother, only to find that he was already awake.

"Hey, good morning." greeted Rowen.

"Morning. You're up a little early. Usually you won't wake up before 11." said Miya.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep much last night anyway so I figured what the heck." said Rowen, smiling at his sister.

Miya smiled back, but it was kind of forced. She felt like she didn't have that much energy. What was wrong with her? She never got sick like this.

"Sis, are you okay? You look a little pale." said Rowen, now concerned for his sister.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I think I'm just overtired. Or I just need something to eat. I haven't been eating much and I think it's come back to bite me." said Miya.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast then." said Rowen.

Miya walked with Rowen as they headed toward the main house. Food was actually the last thing on her mind right now, but she also knew that she probably did need to eat something. She should have listened to Sage.

As Miya and Rowen walked into the main house, they were stopped in their tracks when they saw a familiar figure sitting at the table with Sage and his family.

"Mom." said Miya.

Everyone turned to look at the two of them. The two of them suddenly felt uneasy.

"What's going on?" asked Miya.

"Come sit down you two." said Mr. Date.

Rowen and Miya glanced at each other but walked over and sat down at the table, Miya sitting next to Sage and Rowen sat on the other side of her.

"Your mother dropped by this morning so she could talk to you both. She's already talk to us about what she has to say." said Mr. Date.

"I heard about everything that happened with your father. I'm sorry that you both had to go through that and that you felt you had to what you did Rowen." said Mrs. Hashiba.

"Why don't you tell them why you're really here." said Sage, sounding and looking like he was angry.

Miya and Rowen looked at Sage than back at their mother, confused.

"I know that I should not have left with your father. His temper is partly why I left him. You kids didn't deserve to have to go through all of that, and you don't deserve what you're going through now. I came to see how you guys were doing. I didn't know all the details; I just knew what had happened with your father and Rowen. Then I was told you were staying here. You guys appear to be with such a nice and loving family. That's what you deserve." said Mrs. Hashiba.

"Wait, you're not taking us with you?" asked Rowen. From their mother's tone and the way she was talking, he knew that he and his sister weren't going anywhere with her.

"No, I'm not. I don't know if you will understand but I can't take you with me. I'm always traveling; I don't even have a place to live. I can't just give up this job for you either. I've worked so hard to get where I am." said Mrs. Hashiba.

"I see. In other words, you care more about your career than you do about us, your own children." said Miya.

"Miya…" began Rowen but Miya held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry Miya." said Mrs. Hashiba.

"No, don't give me that sorry. Do you have any idea what we have been through since you left us? No, you don't because you wanted your career more than your family! You abandoned us! You have no idea what dad put us through, what he did to us, what he made us do. But you know what, that doesn't even matter anymore. Our friends do know. They actually took the time to notice. They never left us or abandoned us. They stood by us no matter what. They're our family now. And as far as I'm concerned, you're to blame for all the hell we've been put through. You were our mother, you were supposed to protect us!" said Miya, on the verge of tears.

Neither Rowen nor Sage had ever seen Miya like this before. She usually not got emotional like this and she was usually the forgiving one.

Miya suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and ran for the bathroom, the door accidently slamming shut behind her.

Both Sage and Rowen headed after her, Rowen not even glancing at his mother as he and his best friend headed to check on his sister.

Rowen knocked on the door to the bathroom softly. He could hear her in there but wasn't sure what she was doing in there.

"Sis, are you alright?" he asked through the door.

"Please don't come in here Ro." said Miya, her voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Miya, you feeling alright? You don't sound very good." said Sage.

"I'm fine, I guess." said Miya, right before she got sick again. "Maybe not." she said to herself.

Before she could say anything, the door opened and both her brother and boyfriend walked in only to see her kneeling in front of the toilet. Only one reason would make her do this.

"Mi, I think you need to go see a doctor." said Sage.

"No, I'm fine, seriously." said Miya.

Sage knelt down beside her and put his hand to her forehead.

"Honey, you're burning up. You need to go to a doctor." he said.

"I am not going to a doctor." said Miya as she stood up, only to feel dizzy and almost fall, only to be caught by Sage.

"That settles it; you're going to a doctor sis. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. And you know I will." said Rowen.

"You can't right now but I can, and I will. You're brother has enough to worry about right now, he doesn't need to be worried sick about you too." said Sage.

"Fine, I'll go see a doctor." said Miya, trying again to stand on her own.

"Oh, no you don't missy." said Sage, lifting Miya up into his arms bridal style. He carried Miya out of the bathroom.

Mr. Date met his son in the hall as Sage carried Miya. Rowen had already told him what happened. Sage carried Miya out to his father's car with Mr. Date and Rowen following. Sage put Miya in the car than climbed in beside her. Mr. Date got in the driver seat.

Rowen really wanted to go with his sister, but he also knew that he couldn't without getting into more trouble than he was already in. He could only stand and watched as Mr. Date drove away, taking his sister away to a doctor.

At the hospital, Miya was admitted to a room and given fluids while the doctors ran tests to find out what was wrong with her. It felt like they had already been there for hours. They just wanted to know what was wrong with Miya and go home. They hoped that the doctor came back soon with answers. Sage's dad decided to go call his wife and Rowen to let them know what was going on so he left the room, leaving Sage and Miya alone.

"How you doing Mi?" asked Sage.

"A little better I guess. These fluids seem to be helping a bit. Thanks for getting through my stubbornness and making me come. You're the only one that I'll let through my defenses like that." said Miya with a smile.

"What about Ro?" asked Sage.

"Depends on the situation." said Miya.

Sage couldn't help but to smile himself.

"You know, I let go of my fears and hard-headedness so I could be with you, even if you did kiss me first, and yet Rowen still has yet to talk to Ashiyu. He had plenty of chance today and yet he didn't. I'm not even sure why, I wish he would so he can be happy." said Miya.

"Maybe he's waiting to see what happens with his trial." suggested Sage.

"Maybe. I just want him to be as happy as I am." said Miya, placing her hand on the side of Sage's face, a pleasant smile on her face.

Sage placed his hand on top of Miya's, his smile mirroring hers.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked to see the doctor.

"Well, we got the results back on your tests. Everything looks fine, other than you being a little dehydrated. There don't seem to be any problems. At least, none that won't go away in 9 months."

Both Sage and Miya were in a state of utter shock.

As soon as Miya was released from the hospital and Mr. Date drove them home, Sage headed straight for the guest house where Rowen was waiting and Miya followed behind him.

"Sage, wait, I can explain this." said Miya as they walked into the living room of the guest house where Rowen sat.

"I hope so 'cause I would love to hear an explanation." said Sage, clearly upset.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Rowen, getting up from where he sat, setting down the book he had been reading.

"Your sister, Rowen, is pregnant. And it most certainly isn't mine." said Sage.

"Oh." was all Rowen could say.

"Who else have you been with Miya? Please, tell me so I can know who I have to thank for ruining our relationship." said Sage.

"Tell him Miya. He's gonna find out sooner or later." said Rowen.

"Tell me what?" asked Sage, looking at Rowen confused.

Miya and Rowen exchanged a glance with one another. Miya was scared to tell Sage and she wasn't even sure how she would tell him.

Suddenly, Sage had grabbed the front of Rowen's shirt and had him pinned back against the wall.

"Sage!" exclaimed Miya.

"What is wrong with you Rowen? That is your sister!" yelled Sage angrily.

"Sage, please, stop it!" shouted Miya, pushing Sage off of her brother and standing in front of Rowen protectively. "Leave him alone, it's not his fault."

"How is it not his fault?" asked Sage.

"Because it's our father's fault! It's because of our father!" yelled Miya.

Sage was taken aback. Miya had never yelled at him before.

Miya took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to yell at Sage, she just hated that in order to explain this situation to Sage, she was going to have to relive that horrible memory.

"It turns out that our father followed us a couple times and saw me talking to you alone. He even saw Ro talking to Ashiyu. When we got home, he grabbed us both and forced us to our room. He yelled at us, called us names, said we didn't deserve to be with anyone, that if we really wanted to be with someone than we should just be with each other because no one else would want us. He then forced me on the bed and he made Rowen…" she stopped, she couldn't say anymore.

Unable to hold back the tears anymore, Miya turned and buried her face in her brother's chest. Rowen put his arms around her and held her. He then looked up at Sage.

Sage felt back for what he had just done. He cared so deeply for Miya and because he cared so deeply for her, he had let his emotions get the best of him.

"That's why neither of us wanted to get you or Ashiyu involved. We felt ashamed of ourselves after that. And he didn't make us do it just that once. We endured it for several weeks Sage. Miya was terrified to tell you about it because she didn't know what you would think of her. And I felt the same with Ashiyu. Once it stopped, we were so afraid that if he caught us talking to you guys again that it would start again and we didn't want it to. We weren't just protecting ourselves either. If our father could do that to us, we could only imagine what he might do to you guys." said Rowen.

Miya had managed to calm herself so Rowen had her sit on the couch, sitting with her and he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sage, I should've." said Miya.

"No, I understand why you didn't. I'm sorry, I overreacted. I care for you so deeply Miya that I just wasn't thinking straight. I should have given you a chance to explain. I'm really sorry, to the both of you." said Sage, kneeling down in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey, you're already forgiven buddy." said Rowen, smiling at his friend.

"You already know that I forgive you." said Miya, smiling at Sage as well.

Sage smiled back, feeling better about the whole situation now that he knew and understood what was going on. He had never known the details since Rowen and Miya didn't talk about it. It upset him to know their own father had done that to them, but that was something them no longer needed to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of Rowen's trial came quicker than anyone would have thought. Both Rowen and Miya were nervous and scared, not knowing what was going to happen. All their friends were showing up to show their support. The past few days had been so stressful, what with Rowen's trial approaching and what had happened between then, but their friends were there to support them the whole way and they were glad for that. They didn't want to be alone.

Rowen got dressed into his suit, which Mr. Date had gone on and bought for him since all their stuff was at the house and they weren't allowed in it yet. Miya then helped Rowen with his tie. Her body language said that she was calm, but her eyes betrayed her. Miya was helping him with his tie when he hands gave out and began to shake a little. Rowen noticed and took her hands in his to stop them from shaking. He understood how she was feeling.

Miya let go of the tie and looked up at her brother when he took hold of her hands. She could tell there was something going on in his eyes but she didn't know what it was.

"You need to relax sis." said Rowen.

"I don't know if I can. I'm so scared Ro." said Miya.

"I know, I am too, but you need to stay calm. I have a feeling that everything is gonna be fine. Just

please, stay strong for me sis." said Rowen.

Miya couldn't help but smile a little, even as Rowen reached up and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. She was trying to be strong for her brother, but she was too terrified that she was going to lose him.

"Alright, I'll do it for you brother." she said.

"Thank you." said Rowen, smiling. He let his sister finish with his tie.

When Miya finished with Rowen's tie, she checked it to make sure that it was straight.

All too soon, they found themselves in the courtroom. Miya had to let herself be separated from Rowen, but she was sitting behind him, sitting next to Sage. Ashiyu, Cye, Aileen, Kento, Tori, Ryo, Jade and Hana sat their two friends. They were all there to support Rowen.

Miya was so unsure and scared of what could happen to her brother. She wanted him to be able to come home with her today, but she wasn't positive that would even happen. After everything that they had already been through, Rowen didn't even deserve this. He had always been there to comfort her and protect her the best that he could, although sometimes it didn't seem like it was enough. Rowen always blamed himself when she ended up hurt. She always tried to tell him that it wasn't he fault, he shouldn't blame himself for what happened to her, and the only person at fault was their father.

Living with an abusive father was hard on them both. They had tried to run away several times, but their father ended up calling the police and after the last time, the police threatened to put them in a cell for a few days. That put an end to it. The only way they found that they could cope was when Miya started singing at one of the local clubs after school. Rowen had always thought that she had a beautiful voice and so did her friends. Their friend Hana happened to know the person who knew the owner of the club she now sang at. Their father never knew what they did while hanging out with their friends, they were allowed to stay out as long as they were back in time for Miya to cook for dinner whatever it was that their father wanted and then they were lucky if he left them any scraps for them to eat, but their friends always provided food before they went home.

The several occasions where their father had followed them was when they were leaving school, seeing Miya talking to Sage and Rowen was talking to Ashiyu, but all of their friends had been with them. Just by the two of them being seen associating with the person they had feelings for, their father had made them do things to each other that they shouldn't have had to. It made them hide how they felt and they both tried to keep a fair distance from Sage and Ashiyu, which had hurt the twos feelings even though they seemed to understand. It also hurt them to have to do such a thing, but they felt that they had no other choice. Then when Sage had kissed Miya outside the club, she knew that she couldn't turn back. It was out in the open and she couldn't hide it or deny it anymore.

Miya wasn't sure if their father had found out about her and Sage, but she was sure that he had. That had to be the only reason why Rowen would do what he felt that he had to do in order to protect her from their father's wrath. She knew what her father would have had planned and it wasn't something that she wanted and neither did Rowen. She wasn't even sure what it would have done to her and Sage, how it would have effected their relationship. She shuddered to even think about it. She was just glad that she and Sage could be together now without worry.

Now, she was pregnant and it was unfortunately by her own brother. Many people wouldn't understand, but Sage and their friends did and they were more than willing to help. It would have been harder to cope with this without their friends. They had the greatest support system that they could ask for. They would not give all of it up for the world. It was obvious that their friends really cared for them the way that they had always stood by her and her brother. It made their hearts melt to know they had such loyal and trustworthy friends. It made their lives more worth living, it kept them hanging on. Miya was even glad that they had all stuck with them with the choice that Rowen had to make and now that they were at Rowen's trial, she knew that she was going to need them now more than ever.

A voice that spoke up suddenly brought Miya up out of her thoughts as she looked up to see who it was that had spoken. It was Sage from next to her.

"They're about to announce what's to become of Rowen." Sage whispered.

Miya immediately looked at her brother as they waited withheld breath.

"We find that the defendant, Rowen Hashiba, is to be cleared of all charges that were brought against him in the event of his father's death. We have reason to believe that the actions he undertook were made only in self-defense based on record of previous abuse at the hands of Genchiro Hashiba." said the judge.

Miya saw the relief and surprise that was etched on her brother's face. She could hear the room fill with cheering from their friends. In a flash, she was at her brother's side as she threw her arms around him. He was free and that meant that a huge weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders. They could all breath in relief and no longer worry about what would happen to Rowen. There would be no consequences for what he had done to protect his sister.

All of their friends immediately joined her at her brother's side, all with huge smiles on their faces.

Later on, after they had all left the courthouse, they headed to the club where Miya sang to celebrate. Their friends had wanted to do something different for them to celebrate this victory, but Rowen wanted this so he had gotten to decide. He loved to hear his sister sing. She had always played her guitar and sang for him whenever she could, provided their father was either passed out drunk or not around. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than the sound of his sister's voice when she sang.

"You know the bed feels warmer, Sleeping here alone, You know I dream in color, And do the things I want, You think you got the best of me, Think you've had the last laugh, Bet you think that everything good is gone, Think you left me broken down, Think that I'd come running back, Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong;

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, Footsteps even lighter, Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone;

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, Just me, myself and I, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone;

"You heard that I was starting over with someone new (she looks over at Sage, smiling), They told you I was moving on, over you, You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging, You try to break me, but you see;

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, Footsteps even lighter, Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, Just me, myself and I, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone;

"Thanks to you I got a new thing started, Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted, Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me, You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning, In the end...

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, Footsteps even lighter, Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, Just me, myself and I, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone;

_"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, Just me, myself and I, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. (When I'm alone)"


	7. Chapter 7

Miya was feeling very nervous about her pregnancy. Not just about the fact that she was constantly getting sick and getting dehydrated and having to go to the hospital, but also about the fact that she was having a baby with her brother. She wasn't even sure what she and Rowen where even going to do with the baby, if they were going to keep it or what. They hadn't even talked about it yet.

As she lay in bed with Sage, she couldn't help but ponder everything. She was hoping to talk to Rowen about it soon. She wanted to know before she had the baby. The one thing that she did know was that she didn't want to abort it, she refused to have an abortion but she didn't believe that Rowen would make her have an abortion. He felt the same way as her about it; that it was murder and inhumane.

"Penny for your thoughts." came Sage's voice.

"What?" asked Miya as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"You look like your deep in thought." said Sage.

"Oh. I was just thinking about what Rowen and I are going to do." said Miya.

"Ah. Well, I can't really tell you two what to do but I know that there is something that I can do to help." said Sage.

"Really? What would that be?" asked Miya, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at Sage. She was actually glad she didn't have to tell him what it was that she was thinking about.

"Yeah, I was thinking that instead of everyone knowing that the baby is yours and Rowen's, I could say that it's mine." said Sage.

"But that would be a lie Sage. I don't want you to have to do that." said Miya.

"It's alright; all I care about is that you and Ro are happy. Plus, I figured it would make things easier on Ro, make it easier for him to cope with all this. I have noticed that he hasn't really taken the whole pregnancy very well, even if he doesn't really show it." said Sage.

"Yeah, he has been a little extra quiet since we found out. We should talk to him first before any decisions are made." said Miya.

"Alright, but I want to know what you think too because if we do this, it will be 'our' baby." said Sage.

Miya just smiled.

"I ever tell you just how much I love you?" she asked before she kissed him passionately, pulling him so that he was on top of her as she laid on her back.

Sage kissed her back just as passionately as she was kissing him. He couldn't help the way that she was making him feel. He actually loved the way that she made him feel. He proved this every day in the way that he kissed her, in the way that he held her.

The next day, Miya decided that she was going to sit down with her brother and talk to him about the whole pregnancy situation that they had ended up in because of their father. She headed to the guest house where she knew that he was. And she found him sitting on the couch staring at the wall deep in thought.

"Hey Rowen, we need to talk." said Miya.

"You're not getting an abortion, I wouldn't ask you to do that." said Rowen.

"I know you wouldn't, but that's not what I came to talk to you about. Well, it is about the baby but not like that." said Miya.

"I'm listening sis." said Rowen as he turned to face her.

Miya explained her and Sage's conversation and how Sage had offered to say that the baby was his to help them out and to take some of the pressure off Rowen. Rowen just listened while his sister talked, once in a while nodding as though in agreement.

"I just want to do what is best for all of us, especially the baby. It shouldn't have to be the one to suffer because of something that our father caused." said Miya.

"You're right sis, I agree." said Rowen.

"You do?" asked Miya.

"Of course I do. You and I did not ask for this, but this is the hand we've been dealt because we were forced to do something we shouldn't have had to do. The baby doesn't deserve to suffer for that." said Rowen.

"Have I ever told you how wise and smart you are brother?" asked Miya with a smile.

Rowen couldn't help but smile back in return.

The days went by and people noticed as Miya's belly grew and how she was always sick or going to the hospital. People began to talk but when asked, Sage followed through on his promise and told everyone the baby was his. No one questioned it. Everyone knew that Sage and Miya had liked each other for a while so it came as no surprise to anyone else that their relationship went further than everyone thought. The only ones who knew that truth were Sage's family and their close friends (Ryo, Jade, Cye, Aileen, Kento, Tori, Hana, and Ashiyu), all of whom supported the siblings and stood by their side. They knew that their secret was safe.

Miya went to school when she could. It wasn't easy with her always feeling sick and she never knew when she would have to run to the bathroom or would end up having to go to the hospital. All of her friends kept a close eye on her, especially Rowen and Sage but it was hard for them not to when they lived with her. She actually didn't mind everyone being so watchful and protective over her. It actually made her feel better knowing that they were there for her any time she would need them. It made her feel loved and appreciated.

Miya made sure that she went to every doctor appointment that was set up for her. Rowen and Sage usually went with her; sometimes only one of them would go with her when they would take turns. It made her happy knowing that she wasn't going through this alone. She had the most wonderful friends in the world and she was actually starting to consider them more like family.

Rowen had talked to Miya about what they were going to do with the house that they had lived in with their father. Miya thought it was best that they just sell it since there were too many bad memories in there. Rowen agreed so he, along with Sage, Ryo, Cye, and Kento had gone to pack up their stuff (what stuff they really wanted) and moved it out of the house. For the time being, they were moving into the guest house at Sage's family's place until they were able to get a place of their own despite the fact that Sage's family had told them that they could stay as long as they like. They didn't want to be any further of a burden.

Both Miya and Rowen figured that they would at least stay until after she had the baby so that she had someone there for her around the clock to help take care of her and make sure that she had whatever she needed. Rowen had gotten a job at the same club where Miya sang as a drummer. He had learned to drum at a young age, the same as when Miya learned to play guitar. It was all that they could do to stay sane during their father's abuse. He was going to take care of his sister and the baby, no matter what it took.


	8. Chapter 8: Alternate Chapter

Miya was feeling very nervous about her pregnancy. Not just about the fact that she was constantly getting sick and getting dehydrated and having to go to the hospital, but also about the fact that she was having a baby with her brother. She wasn't even sure what she and Rowen where even going to do with the baby, if they were going to keep it or what. They hadn't even talked about it yet.

As she lay in bed with Sage, she couldn't help but ponder everything. She was hoping to talk to Rowen about it soon. She wanted to know before she had the baby. The one thing that she did know was that she didn't want to abort it, she refused to have an abortion but she didn't believe that Rowen would make her have an abortion. He felt the same way as her about it; that it was murder and inhumane.

"Penny for your thoughts." came Sage's voice.

"What?" asked Miya as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"You look like your deep in thought." said Sage.

"Oh. I was just thinking about what Rowen and I are going to do." said Miya.

"Well, what do you think you guys should do?" asked Sage.

"I was thinking about maybe giving the baby up for adoption. I already know that Rowen is blaming himself for this whole pregnancy and he would be the one suffering the most and having the hardest time coping with it." said Miya.

"I understand. You should talk to Rowen about it, let him know what you are thinking and how you feel. I'm sure that he would understand." said Sage.

"I know he would, he's my brother. I just want to do what's best for us all, including the baby." said Miya.

"And you have every right to do so. I want what is best for you and Rowen as well, the baby too. You guys didn't deserve what your father did to you, but it's also not right to make the baby pay for your father's crimes." said Sage.

"I know. And thanks for listening Sage. I'm glad I have you to talk to now." said Miya with a smile as she stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm always here for you Mi, no matter what. I love you." said Sage, making her heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Sage." said Miya than she leaned forward and kisses him, deeply and passionately.

The next morning, Miya went to find her brother. He wasn't in the guest house anywhere when she woke up so she decided to look around outside. She found him sitting next to the pond, staring in at the fish swimming around. She could tell that he was not coping well with her being pregnant, especially with it being by him. She didn't blame him at all; the only one to blame was their father. He should not be blaming himself because it was something that was out of his control. She walked over and sat down next to her brother.

"Something on your mind brother?" asked Miya even though she already knew.

"I'm sorry, for all of this. I blame myself for what you're going through. It's my fault because I could've stopped him. I could have stood up to him, fought back. I could have prevented this and you wouldn't have to go through this. You don't deserve what I'm putting you through." said Rowen, looking at her sadly as he spoke.

"Rowen, this is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. If you had tried to stop him, who knows what he would have done to you. I would rather suffer what we did than to be tortured watching him do any worse to you. You don't have to be sorry for this. I don't blame you and neither should you." said Miya.

Rowen just looked back down at the pond with his saddened expression.

Miya threw herself forward, throwing her arms around her brother and hugging him tightly.

Rowen seemed to be surprised by this, thrown a bit off guard.

"Please Rowen, please stop blaming yourself. I hate seeing like this, it kills me to see you like this. You're my brother and I will always love you no matter what. We're supposed to stick together through everything that gets thrown at us. Stop torturing yourself. Please. It hurts me too when you do this to yourself. I don't know what I can do to help other than stay by your side and hold you." said Miya, tearing slipping down her cheeks.

Rowen wasn't sure what to say or do, other than put his arms around Miya and hug her tightly. He could feel his own tears threatening to break free. He had always been so protective over his sister that it had become natural for him to blame himself whenever something happened to her.

"I'm so sorry Mi, I never meant to hurt you." he finally said.

"Ro, stop saying you're sorry. You don't have to apologize for me to forgive you." said Miya.

"I'm sorry." said Rowen but this time, he meant it as more of a joke.

Miya playfully slapped him on the arm and they both smiled at each other. Then Miya laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat. It was what used to soothe her at night when they were in their room at night and couldn't sleep because they never knew when their father would come at them.

"I love you Rowen." she said after a moment of listening to his heartbeat.

"And I love you too Miya." said Rowen, hugging her firmly.

Silence passed between them for a short amount of time. They just enjoyed each other's company as they stared off at the morning. Then a shadow drew over them and they looked up to see it was Sage.

"You two look quite comfortable." said Sage.

"Hey, come on, can't a girl love on her brother." said Miya, sitting up.

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen a sister love on her brother?" asked Rowen sarcastically, standing up and then helping his sister up.

"I wouldn't know what they would be like." said Sage as his sisters walked by him.

"Why would we wanna love you?" asked Yayoi, giving her brother a push.

"Yeah, big brother, why would we want to love you?" asked Satsuki, following her oldest siblings lead.

"Because I'm your brother, that's why." said Sage.

"Not good enough." said Yayoi as the two of them walked away.

"You've got quite a handful there. And I thought I had my hands full." said Rowen and this earned him a shove by his sister.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Miya, knowing her brother was only kidding.

"It probably means you can be a pain sometimes." said Sage.

"Gee, thanks buddy." said Rowen.

"Anytime Ro." said Sage with a grin.

All three of them could not help but to laugh. It was what made them such good friends, they could just with each other in a way no one else could. Once the laughter died down, things turned serious again.

"So have you told him yet Mi?" asked Sage.

"No, haven't had a chance to yet." said Miya.

"Told to me about what?" asked Rowen, confused.

"About the baby. I'm thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. It's been hard enough on all of us having to deal with this, but it's been especially hard on you to cope because you're blaming yourself. And I figure it's best for the baby anyway." said Miya.

"I agree." said Rowen.

"Really? You do?" asked Miya.

"Yeah. You're absolutely right Mi, it is what's best for the baby. Plus, it'd be hard being a dad and an uncle." said Rowen, trying to make a joke with the last sentence but he could tell it didn't work.

"Ro, this is serious. I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to me. You can't always protect me from everything." said Miya.

"I know, but I can sure as hell try." said Rowen.

"You are so stubborn and hard-headed Ro." said Miya with a small smile.

"Yeah, but that's part of the reason you love your brother." said Rowen.

"Yeah, maybe." said Miya teasingly.

"You love me sis, you can't lie or fool me." said Rowen.

"Yeah, well, you can't blame a girl for trying." said Miya jokingly. She loved hanging out with just her brother and her boyfriend. She loved her other friends too and loved hanging out with them, but she always had the most fun when it was just Rowen, Sage, and her. She wasn't sure why, but that's the way it was. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

_** I added this alternate chapter just for fun, for those that didn't like the previous chapter. I had come up with two different ideas for how Miya and Rowen dealt with the pregnancy and decided to add both for giggles rather than let all that writing go to waste. **_


End file.
